A case of Flagg
by son of jupiter 123
Summary: Hawkeye want's some time off in Soul. But Colonel Flagg stops him from going. Is Pierce really guilty? Or is Flagg just paranoid again? And what's Pierce's real reason for wanting time off?
1. Chapter 1

Hawkeye

I hate this place! Poor food, almost constant shelling, and never-ending wounded. It's enough to drive anyone mad.

"Hey Hawk, Potter wants to see you." Our company clerk, Klinger, informed.

"Alright, tell him I'm on the way." I couldn't sleep anyway. I pull my boots up, tied them, put on my robe, and walked across the compound to see our cowboy C.O.

"Alright Hawkeye, what's wrong? And before you say anything, don't lie to me. I've been in the army for over forty years, heard every lie. Now, what's wrong?" Well, there goes my lies.

"Well, colonel, I don't know. Most of the time, it's the same damn thing. But recently, I'm not sure. Overworked I guess." He nodded while getting two glasses out, and pour us some brandy.

"Well, being doctors is like being Calvary. You go to fast, the horse will kick you off. If you're a doctor, go to fast, you'll start to hate this place more." He has a point. And I've clocked more hours in post OP then Winchester, not to mention thirty-six hours in surgery four days in a row.

"Could you give me a pass to Soul Colonel?" He thought for a minute.

"Well, things are quiet around here. I guess I can give you a week in Soul." No sooner had he said that, in came in infamous Colonel Flagg.

Flagg

"Not so fast Potter. I'm here to place Captain Pierce under military arrest." He looks at Pierce.

"What did you...wait a minute Flagg, he's been here for eight months!" I sighed.

"I'm telling you Potter, the CIA has evidence that Pierce has worked with the enemy!" I yell at the old man.

"And what evidence is that?" He's not going to get me to crack that easily. I've trained my self to hide all information until I get to my superior.

"I can't tell you, I keep myself in a continuous state of confusion." He nods in clear agreement.

"That's quite suitable for you. Gives us less of a headache. How about you stay a while, and look for more of this evidence?" He suggests, not taking me serious.

"Okay. But when I find it, Captain Pierce is under arrest." Pierce looks at me.

"I'm guilty of doing my job Flagg." He says.

"A likely story." He's guilty alright.

* * *

**I'll add Colonel Flagg hurting himself later. R&amp;R!**


	2. Chapter 2

B.J.

Ah, the infamous Colonel Flagg is here. I've been told that his actions often lead to disaster for the camp, and himself. apparently, he's known to hurt himself to make a point. What a card! And now he's here to collect evidence against Hawk.

"Hawk, don't let him fool you. You know as well as I do he's just going to create fake evidence against you." I told him over a martini. He doesn't look convinced.

"B.J, the thing is, I do help the enemy. When ever we get a wounded Chinese or North Korean, I fix them up." He admitted.

"Please," I scoff, "Your doing your job better than me or Charles when you do that. You don't care about the side the guy's on, only getting him better." Now it's not that I don't help the enemy, I've preformed surgery on a few. But Hawk does the major of them. Even Hot Lips admits that he's a better regular surgeon then Frank ever was.

"I know that, but Flagg doesn't! He may use that against me!" He yells. I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"I'm I hearing the famous, hard minded Captain Pierce cracking under pressure because a crazy Colonel wants him in the stockade?" I ask, completely shocked. Hawkeye never gives into pressure like that. He always jokes it off, and returns to normal. Even when the war gets worse, he just makes more jokes.

"If he gets the evidence he so desperately needs Beej, then I'm history at the 4077. As much as I hate it here in Korea, I'm one of the best damn doctors here, next to you and Charlie. A lot of wounded who need me here." Speaking of Charles, in he walks in.

"I'll resist losing my mind on you for messing up the name my mother and father gave me, because I heard about your troubles. I want to help in any way I can Pierce." I look at Charles, then Pierce.

"Do my ears deceive me? Charles Emerson Winchester III wants to help?" I ask, truly surprised.

"I have little respect for you two, but I have no respect for that foolish Colonel." He explains. doesn't matter to me. We're hardly on Charles good side anyway. Hawk looks at him for a minute.

"Your not pulling a fast one on me, are you Charles?" He asks. He has a point. Charles has fooled us in the past.

"Trust me Pierce, when a Winchester is serious, he makes no fast ones." He promises. Hawk smiles.

"If you can help me out, I'll take back every rotten thing I said to you, and behind your back." Charles actually laughs! He almost never laughs!

"That is a deal Captain." He and Hawk shakes hands, sealing the deal.

Potter

"Klinger, why is it that when I'm about to send someone on R&amp;R, Flagg comes here and messes everything up?" I ask my company clerk while painting him in one of his best dresses.

"I couldn't tell you sir. That wacky Colonel makes me look normal. And I never say that. And you didn't hear me say that!" I laugh at his words. He's still trying for that section eight. He'll never get it while I'm C.O.

"Hold still Klinger. I need to paint your nose now." His nose is harder to paint then Winchester's head. At least Klinger dresses up for these occasions. No sooner do I get started on his nose, Flagg has to barge in.

"You," He yells at Klinger, "I thought I told you the last time I was here that you need to wear in a uniform!" Klinger just scoffs. Now I see what he means when he said Flagg makes him look sane.

"Calm down Flagg, I told him to where his best dress for the occasion. Take ten Klinger." He sighs in relieve and walks past Flagg.

"You couldn't get me out of these dresses unless you gave me that magical section eight." He tells him before leaving. Flagg just looks at him in his usual serious and stern look.

"Now, what do you want Colonel?" I ask, getting out one of my best whiskeys and cigars. Knowing Flagg, he's going to drive me to the point of insanity. More than Klinger does.

"I'm still looking for evidence against Captain Pierce. So far, nothing." See? I sigh as I lit my cigar. Strait from Havana. Good cigar, piss poor lighter. Good thing I have lighting fluid.

"Look Flagg, Pierce has done nothing wrong. Sure, he works on enemy soldiers, but that's his job."

"Yes, I'm aware of that Potter. But I know he's doing more. Much more. That's all I'm allowed to say." Okay, he needs to get out of my office.

"Flagg, we're not a perfect unit that's true. But I'll tell you one thing, we are a damn family. One who sticks together till the end. I want you out of my office now! DISSMISED!" He looked at me before jumping out the window. Good thing it was stuffy in here. Last time he did that, broke the window and almost broke his leg.

"Klinger, get me a large bicarbonate soda!" This place and that Colonel will give me a stroke.

* * *

**Flagg will hurt himself in the next chapter. R&amp;R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hawkeye

Ah, another war, another day in post O.P. The only bright side is I hardly dress up in uniform so I can make these guys laugh. Works every single time. But now, I have to watch what I wear, because Colonel Flagg will use that against me, somehow. Today, I come in with a pillow under my shirt, wearing that old general's hat when me and B.J acted like General Lyle. Hell, B.J even did the intro.

"Ladies and gentleman, introducing Gen. Lyle Dumbkopf!" There is my line.

"Where are the girls, where are the girls? Hey, that messenger lied to us! There are no girls in here!" I shout. It works, and everyone starts laughing. So, B.J and I continue the little skit.

"Shall I have the man shot, mein General?" He asks, grabbing Klinger, who goes along with it.

"I'm sorry! I thought there were girls here!" We have them rolling today.

"No, having him shot is too good for him, let him go." Klinger runs off, and I quit the act to start my job. I go to one who had part of his kidney removed, and who is still in a temporary coma because of it. Or at least I thought it was a coma. When I went to check his heart beat, it was very shallow. He's still alive, but not for much longer.

"Damn it! Baker, get the bag, now!" I order, starting to preform CPR. Within in seconds, Baker has the bag over his mouth and nose, giving him oxygen.

"Kelley, check his heart beat!" I can't stop preforming CPR, and Baker can't stop getting oxygen into his lungs. Kelly checks his heart beat.

"Still shallow doctor." She tells me.

"Two grains of adrenalin, now!" I yell. The only thing keeping this kid alive is the CPR and the bag. Kelley makes the shot, and injects it into his arm. We continue to try and keep his heart beating.

"Kelley, check." She does, and keeps listening. At first, I think we lost him.

"It's regular doctor. He's breathing on his own." She informs. Oh, thank god.

"I want a watch on him until he can get a chopper to Seoul, got it?" I tell Baker and Kelley. They both nod, and go to tell the other nurses.

* * *

**Read and Review plz!**


End file.
